


Starting Void

by hrewannabe



Series: A Feeling I've Never Felt Before [1]
Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Death, Embrace, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, NPCs - Freeform, NPCs deserve stories to, Tabletop, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrewannabe/pseuds/hrewannabe
Summary: Nike Sullivan is a vampire, she's waited four years for this! For a name, to be a kindred, to follow in her sire's footsteps and make the other childer of her sire proud. She's escaped being a 50's housewife, escaped marriage and escaped a dull life. Now she has forever, doesn't she...?





	1. Embrace

Today is the day!

Lavender, glorious, amazing, awe-inspiring Lavender is going to change her today. Four years she’s waited. Four years of working for Lavender, of following every word, of meeting every challenge. Has waited every day for four years for this day, ever since the long haired kindred had approached her, smiled and shook her hand. Had walked up to her at the park.

Lavender had been the break she had been waiting for. The stop sign on the path to being a housewife. Had stopped her from making one of the _biggest_ mistakes in her life. She had been so close to that, had thought she had loved the _man._ Thought that she loved _Jack_ with his blonde hair, tall stature and the way he would gently walk her to the car or the theater to catch a film. Claire had enjoyed his attention, figured that she could live like this, that she could do the white picket fence, two kids and a dog. Had thought that even if it wasn’t love it would be the closest she would get, didn’t mind that. Jack had been sweet, sweet like a first love, like Madison from third grade or Johnny from high school. Puppy love following her around, they had circled each other for weeks at dances, before hooking up and starting to date. It didn’t matter anymore though, she didn’t have to get married now. Instead she had been chosen, she was receiving a privilege.

She was ready!

Claire was going to make Lavender proud, had heard all about the other childer the vampire had sired. Wanted to be just like them, wanted to make Lavender feel just as proud, just as excited about her as the others. Had heard all about strong responsible Athena, sharp shooting Artemis, brash Ares, gentle Kore, she wants to live up to them, wants to meet them and make them proud. Make Lavender proud. She is so excited to finally meet Lavender’s childer, the other childer? She’ll be one of Lavender’s brood when she meets them, so she reckons that other childer works just as well. She’ll be a member of Lavender’s lineage, something great! Something bigger, than she ever thought she’d be apart of.

She twists in the light streaming through the window. It's the last light she’ll be able to enjoy fully. Doesn’t think in this moment that she’ll miss the warm rays, doesn’t think that one day she’ll forget what the sun felt on her skin when she was a human, or that she will miss its warm embrace on the cold cold nights when she’s lonely. She's to busy being excited. She basks in it before looking towards the door where the light falls short and spots Lavender and she grins. It's a bright grin, happy and her eyes are wide and sparkling and she feels so alive right now in this moment.

The tall stocky kindred shifts, fangs dropped, smiling. “Claire, are you enjoying your last few moments of sun?” 

Claire nods, excited “I am, but I’m more excited about what’s happening tonight” she crows, standing up from the spot on the floor where she had been leaning against the windowsill. Lavender watches this with a cool calm. 

“When can we start?” Claire asks walking towards Lavender who at her approach stops leaning against the door frame and beckons her further into the building.

‘We can start now little dove, if your ready that is” they vampire replies reaching out to take a soft palm in between their hands raising it up to kiss the knuckles. Before dropping the hand and leading her further into the house.

She follows close behind them. Claire is excited for this. Four years! Four years of waiting! Four years feels like an eternity, but she did it, she  was deemed worthy of Lavender’s bite. She bounds down the hallway after the taller figure. Lavender leads her to a empty room, a long table in the middle with a blanket laid out over it, Claire knows what to do. Knows the process. Lavender had explained it to her in depth. She sits down on the table, legs hanging off and watches Lavender come closer.

They come so close, walk up into her space and brush a lock of hair behind Claire's ear. Lavender is close enough that she can smell the scent of the older vampire just faintly and watches as Lavender takes a small knife, the pocket knife that they had given Claire and slowly drags it up her arms. She winces at the movement and watches as bright red blood starts to run down her arms and then Lavender is cradling her close and their fangs are digging into her neck and Claire has the stark worry of staining their sire’s clothing. A silly thought, but one nonetheless.

She feels the world closing in on herself. Feels so tired, knows that its the last of her blood being drained, but she feels like she’s on top of the world! Feels like she’s kissing the stars or sitting with one of the Bower sisters in their boyfriends car at midnight out by the overpass. She feels like she’s on top of the world, like she’s sharing a cigarette with Marccie on top of the old high school. Her toes curl, feels her body start to slump into Lavender’s embrace. 

Its a high she's never felt before.

 


	2. First Meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nike after her embrace awakens hungry and is surprised

_She’s hungry._

_So, so, so hungry._

Lavender is attentive, brings her her first meal when she awakens from the embrace and is so so _hungry_. Watched as she tore apart the ghoul and feasted. Their face had twisted in glee, and Claire too hungry, her beast so close to the surface, her beast at the surface hadn’t noticed. Their sire had been so please by the carnage. Though they watched with disappointment when red, red tears streamed down her face when she had finished. Claire had been ashamed by her lack of control, scared by the death staring her in the face. She had killed someone.

Lavender had squatted down on the floor next to Claire who had looked up, blood dripping from new fangs. Bloody tears streamed down her face, she had killed someone. Her sire had cradled her face, leaned forward, kissed her forehead.

“Claire, why are you crying?” Lavender asked raising one of the brunettes limp hands up and holds it between their own hands. Claire doesn’t respond merely looks at the dead ghoul at her knees, the way the neck and wrist are ripped to pieces. Looks at the blood splattered onto the the humans clothes, the sharp rips in the clothing. There’s blood stains on her clothes, blood splattered all over the floor and some on the walls. She did that. She had end someone’s life, somewhere out there someone was missing this person and she couldn’t stand it.

Was someone out there missing her?

As if sensing her thoughts Lavender pulled her close to them. “Do not worry child, I didn’t bring in some hapless human off the street. They’re a ghoul who volunteered." They frown. "Don’t cry Claire.” She looks up at the sound of her name, one hand rising to brush away bloody tears. “I’m proud of your work” Lavender continued, their hand going to trace an already silver scar down the young woman’s forearm. “It shows how well you belong with us, with my little pool of sharks. You’re no minnow” they whisper in her ear. She hums content for the moment, satisfied and lulled by the words of her sire. _Her Sire._

“I fit?” Claire asks in a breathy tone. Her sire pulls back to look at her “off course! Now why don’t we get you cleaned up so we can make you the perfect fit. I think a new wardrobe is in order” they tell her as they get to their feet and then pull the fledgling vampire up. They lean in to whisper “soon enough you’ll earn your name little dove” and then her sire is walking out the door.

Lavender didn’t tell her about this part.

 

Didn’t tell her that her mouth would _ache_ for days. That she would struggle with breathing or that the lack of her own pulse would leave her so _empty._

She didn’t think about the fact that fangs would drop when she was hungry, or excited, or that she would be embarrassed by her fangs dropping the one time that a cat came up and touched her ankles and she had turned and flash fangs.


End file.
